You Belong To Me, Rukia Kuchiki
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Ichigo breaks when he sees what belongs to him laughing with another man. It is time he claims what is rightfully his. For Deviant Hollow.


**Author's Note: Hmmm, I wonder if Jason "Mayhem" Miller is married...Oh hey folks! I'm doing a fanfic for DeviantHollow, who types just like Gin and Hollow Ichigo, she wanted me to write a fic for her and now I am. I am taking request so message me or better yet review if you want me to write something up. Hope you enjoy, DH. BTW Deviant Hollow: Your work is epic!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a japanese guy namded Tite Kubo? Didn't think so!**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the sight not to far away from him, his blood boiling as his fist clentched in his hands. Rukia stood next to Renji, his hands surronding her in an embrace and his large head on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear. As they pulled away Rukia stood laughing at the whatever the tattooed man had spoken to her, Ichigo turned away knowing that if he kept looking his emotions would get out of hand and cause him to cause harm to Rukia's friend. The last straw finally came when he witnessed Renji's huge hands on HIS Rukia's hip, she of course pushed him away but her smile was still in place and Ichigo had enough of the sight infront of him. He stood up from where he sat and walked calmly over to the two, Rukia turned when she heard footsteps and almost took a step back but couldn't when Ichigo's iron grip appeared on her small wrist. Pulling her harshly to his side as his fist connected to Renji's face.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukia yelled, his grip on her tighten as he turned to face her.

"Shut up and know your place. You belong to me, Rukia Kuchiki and I won't let this idiot touch you." Ichigo said, tugging the short soulreaper closer to his strong body.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" Renji said, covering his bleeding nose. Ichigo turned back to Renji and kicked him powerfully on the jaw. Causing the red head to go unconcious and hit the floor of Ichigo's room painfully.

"Stop Ichigo!" Rukia said, trying to tear his grip on her. She found herself thrown on Ichigo's bed and looked up to see Ichigo above her, his body now creating a cell around her.

"You should stop worrying about him and start worrying about yourself." Ichigo growled, his hand now unbuttoning Rukia's blouse. Rukia tried to push him off but her strength was nothing compared to the young man above her.

"Ichigo, why are you doing this?" Rukia said, her shirt now torn off her pale body.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm claiming what's mine, midget. You've belonged to me since I saved you from your death and now I'm going to prove to you rhat you're mine." Ichigo said, his hand now tearing away Rukia's blue bra. Rukia couldn't help but feel exicited at Ichigo's action but she was still so surprised and taken back from his posseiveness.

"Wait, Ichigo! Not here." Rukia said, looking down at Renji's unconcious form. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's chin and kissed her forcefully as he grinded his huge body against her small body causing her to moan.

"You don't have a choice. Now shut up and lay there while I fuck you." Ichigo said, his hand now in bewteen her thighs. Pulling them apart and his finger probbing at her entrance, he smirked to feel her panties wet and ripped of the clothing.

"You're already wet, Rukia. Do you like it when I do this to you, Rukia?" Ichigo said, his fingers thrusting inside her burning core.

All Rukia could do was yelp in pleasure and nod her head as his pace quicken, his other hand removing his clothing quickly and his arousal spranging out. Rukia's mewls grew louder and Ichigo had to pin down her hips to keep her from moving too much. He was the one in control, he was the one who called the shots and he was the one who Rukia would forever be chained to whether she likes it or not. She came with a silent scream and watched in a haze as Ichigo licked his fingers covered in her own jucies, his tongue gently flicking his finger tips before swallowing them whole. He moaned at the taste and brought his face closer to hers when he had licked his fingers clean of her jucies.

"You taste great, Rukia." Ichigo said, his lips crashing against her own as his hand massaged her modest breath. She moaned loudly and covered her mouth so she wouldn't awaken Renji or alarm the Kurosaki family but she found her hands pinned above her head.

"I want to hear you scream." Ichigo whispered, his lips leaving a trail of fear down her neck.

His hard and large member now at her entrance and pre-cum dripping from his tip. As he pushed forward he bit down at her lucious neck, leaving a huge bite mark to appear and a pleasure-filled scream to escape the Kuchiki's lips. Ichigo licked at the marking he had left on his Rukia's neck and began to pound into her womenhood, not really caring if he was hurting her or not. All he cared for was proving to the woman benathe him that he was the only one she could ever enjoy this act with. Rukia threw her head back in pleasure and moans and screams of pleasure escaped her lips as she raised her hips to meet Ichigo's powerful pounding. Ichigo could only feel bliss as he thrusted faster and harder into his little soulreaper, small lust-filled grunts and groans escaping his lips at the tight and warm feel of Rukia's walls around his throbbing member. His thrust became sloppy as he felt his climax approaching and Rukia's mewl of pleasure coming out of her mouth non-stop.

"Ichi-Ichigo-I'm AHH! I'm coming!" Rukia cried, her body now arched off the bed as her orgasm blew her mind.

Her body rocking and shaking from the intense pleasure Ichigo's rough pounding brought her. Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came into Rukia's warmth, his body going ridged for a momet before he pulled out slowly. Their sex jucies leaving a stain on Ichigo's cover, his mouth latched onto Rukia's neck as he left hickeys and love bites on her to neck to show everyone that she belonged to only one person. And that person was Ichigo himself. He raised his head and locked eyes with Rukia's dazed blue eyes and captured her lips in another passionate kiss, he pulled only an inch away and smirked evily at the small woman.

"You will always be mine, Rukia Kuchiki."

**Damn! Gotta love Ichigo when he's like this in fics XD. Hope you enjoyed DeviantHollow and for everyone eles review or I'll send Gin to hunt you down! Bai-Bai!**


End file.
